Incantale Oneshots
by kittyhittyrh
Summary: My version of Human Undertale. Requests are being taken. I will also be writing my own. Sorry these are most Sans!shots. I uh... I like Sans. Rules inside. Have fun! Contains stories from T to M.
1. Intro

Long ago all humans lived together in peace. There were two types of humans. Those who were relatively normal with a possible small grasp on magic and those who had untapped power and knowledge in extreme magic.

Over time normal humans began to fear the magic users. They called them many things. Demons. Freaks. Unnatural.

One name stuck however and became the more politically correct term. Monsters.

These "monsters" were eventually driven from the surface and sealed themselve a underground. The ones that survived anyway.

While the rest of the world forgot about them and deemed the stories myths overtime.

Magic users, monsters, never forgot. Families were torn. Over time things began to heal.

That was until the first child, Chara, fell into the Underground.

We all know that song and dance.

The "monster" prince, Asriel, found the child and they became apart of the royal family. Only to fall ill some years later and pass away. The prince then absorbs his friend's soul and takes them to the surface to be laid to rest in their village. The prince is then attacked by villagers and flees, he dies in the garden of the castle and buried under the flowers.

The king, Asgore, wanting revenge for the deaths of his children, declares that any human who is found after falling into Underground will be killed and to have their soul harvested. Queen Toriel, being opposed to this, exiles herself in attempt to stop him. To save the children.

Years go on. 6 children fall. The former queen, now known as the caretaker of the ruins, cannot save them. They wish to go home. She cannot stop them.

Reminders of these children lay strewn across the land. A pair of glasses, a tutu, boxing gloves, an apron… the list goes on.

Finally the 7th child falls. Toriel saves them from a flower, who is actually the former prince.

This child, whose name is Frisk, chooses to leave like the rest. Toriel this time refuses to let them leave without knowing that they can depend themselves. Once the child proves themselves Toriel decides to spare them.

We all know the story. I don't believe I have to tell it all.

Frisk will eventually free the "monsters" and become their ambassador.

From that is where our stories here will unfold. Well okay if someone wants a slice of life before Frisk's arrival I think I can pull that off.

There will be a few ground rules to be set. No Fontcest, no Frans and have fun. Hope to see some requests soon.


	2. Dirty Brother Killer

"Up next on MTT-" Sans clicked off the TV, he was ready to head to his waterfall station. Frisk would probably be there soon.

This reset would be as good as the last, what was it now, thirty or so. Sans could feel it.

He slipped his sneakers on. He zipped his hoodie up, glad his magic could deflect the cold. Stopping on his way out to generate a bone and toss it in front of Toby. The dog took it and ran off with it.

As he stepped out he was surprised to not see Papyrus making his way inside excited about his date with the human or even the two coming up for the date if Frisk had decided to have the date immediately.

"Maybe they're talking longer than usual," Sans thought aloud, his hot breath coming out in a puff of white thickness. His hand sheepishly running through his hair. He slid on his gloves.

Sans took a shortcut to the location where Papyrus always confronted Frisk.

In an instant his heart was ripped from its place. The first thing he saw was red.

"No."

Sans felt himself start to tear up.

"Kid, what did you…" His voice trailed off as he see his beloved little brother hunched over, red freezing to bone.

"No."

His legs moved at their own accord. He wrap his arms around the lifeless torso. Dry sobs coming out. Hands finding the red scarf, covered in that frozen red sludge.

"Pap."

Hot tears streamed down his face, burning his skin. His breath becoming frantic. Shaky hands pulling the scarf from the corpse, he wraps it around his neck, taking in the now tainted smell of his brother.

It wasn't the first time Frisk had killed Papyrus. It was the first time Papyrus was their first.

He pulled away from his brother bawled his hands into the scarf, "I thought you changed, Kid… I thought you put this behind you… I thought…"

He saw his head. Already nearly frozen to the ground. Sans scrambled to it, prying it off the ground with his utmost care.

"P-Papyrus… Papy…" He cradled his brother's head. "That… fucking… kid…"

His fingers ran through Papyrus' hair, "They'll never change… I'll make them pay… Sorry Tori."

"They're… always be a… a..." His left eye began shining a bright blue, "Dirty brother killer."


	3. Comfort In Death- Afterdeath fluffyangst

I may have said no Fontcest but I did not say no Sanscest. Hehe~

Save screen no longer necessary I sat in the void. Chara was gone. Frisk had kept their promise. And now I was alone.

Okay, alone wasn't the best word. Because a certain reaper wouldn't let me be.

Ever since we met at that stupid Christmas Party he kept coming back. Didn't he have a job to do?!

"Come on~ Step into my universe. Just one touch, Geno~" He floated around me, playing with my blood clotted hair every so often.

I spat up blood and swung back at him. He appeared in front of me.

"Geno, why you gotta be so rude~"

He better not.

"Don't you know I'm human too~"

I scoffed, "You're a god. I'm half dead. Neither of us are human."

He floats down beside me, finally sitting down. Geez, for being a lazy guy and a death god he sure had a lot of energy.

"You're way less chummy than usual. Whats eat'n you?" He tilts his head the right side of his hood falling over his eye for a second.

I shrug.

"C'mon Geno." He puts an arm around me.

You'd figure a death god would be cold.

"J-just go back to Reapertale, Death." My hands clench around Papyrus… I mean Papyrus' scarf. I need to stop doing that.

No matter how the other Papyruses treated me they would never be my Papyrus. Paps (Swap) reminded me too much of myselfs and Fell wasn't innocent enough. I could never take Classic's Papyrus. They weren't my Pap. My Pap-

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a hand against my cheek. A finger wiped away a tear I didn't realize was falling. My unglitched eye finding the companion I usually didn't want there. Right now I needed someone there. Even him.

I let out a choked sob without thinking. His arm dipped from my shoulders to my waist, pulling me into a hug. Going limp against him I succumbed to emotion, my face burying into his shoulder.

My body shook as I let out each silent wail. A crack being heard in my thought anytime a cry would bubble up.

I felt his hand in my hair, stroking lightly. His other lightly rubbing my back. He was unusually silent. It would have been fitting for the moment if I didn't want him to say something. Anything.

Please do something stupid. Please make me angry.

He didn't though. It was silent aside from my shaking breaths. One of my hands fisted his cloak.

I willed myself back out of that state.

We sat in silence. His hand coming to a rest at the center of my back.

"You know. When Chara killed Tor, I was devastated," his voice reeked of well him, "Tor was the only real friend I had aside from Papyrus. She understood me. I never asked to be created. I never meant to fail my first reaping. I should have looked harder."

I attempted to pull away from him but he held me firmly.

"Geno, I know how it feels to lose someone important. The majority of the Sanses do. I won't lie and say it gets better. It doesn't. My job isn't to lie. It's to give peace. Peace isn't always what you want to hear. It's what you need to hear."

"What do I need to hear then?"

He pulls back a little kissing my forehead, "You're not alone."

I stare at him, his expression serious.

"I don't like you acting like this," I say before closing the distance and capturing his lips to mine.

He pulled away his eyes wide. I watched as a bit of my blood dripped off his lips.

Looking away, I wound a hand into the Pap's scarf. Why the hell did I just do that?

Great we get along for once then I go and ruin it. Nice job, Geno. You are such a fucking-

"And I don't like that look on your face."

I look at him just in time for our lips to connect again. Our teeth clicking slightly from the impact. He tried to pull away, letting out the being of the word "Sorry" but I pulled him back in by the strings of this cloak. He hummed softly against my lips.

He was shyer than I thought he'd be. All that hate-flirting and it lead to this. Not disappointing but definitely unexpected. It dawned on me only then.

I wanted to pull away and give him a bit of hell. All that teasing yet he'd never done anything with well anyone. Then again he never could.

Score one for the void I guess.

This also was just too good to stop, no matter how I hated to admit it.

I found myself crawling into his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck.

Death let out a sound of surprise, pulling out of the kiss, "Woah. Geno. Slow down a bit there."

I blushed, looking away. What the fuck was I doing?

"I-I thought that's what you wanted."

He strokes my cheek a little, "Just because I hit on you constantly doesn't mean I just wanna get in your pants."

I bit my lip a little.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to, Geno. Trust me. Death would love to take you. In more ways than one."

I shoved him a bit, he chuckled in response.

"But right now. Isn't the time. You're hurting. I'm not gonna take advantage of you."

I look at him a little, my eyes wide.

"Why so shocked? Geno we're practically the same guy. You're saying you'd take advantage of someone's pain?"

My eye narrowed.

"You know what I mean."

I shake my head. Well at least things were back to normal. Despite me still being in his lap. Shut up, I don't want to move. I can be lazy again.

Death began playing with my hair again.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. Not being alone. Being with Death.


	4. Sleepover in Underfell- Scifell lime

Eee~ I may have a problem with Human Sans. Here's some more Sancest. This time with slight smut ;p Hehe~

This was a mistake. A huge fucking mistake. Edge should have made Sci leave the second he saw him. The nerd had shown up earlier that day. He had no care of the fit his brother would throw or the fact that his universe was still dangerous despite its Frisk's help. Fell would get over it and Sci could defend himself if needed, that's if Edge didn't kill the person first.

No, all that was fine. The problem was now. Sci had convinced Edge to let him sleep in his room. He was asleep and clinging to Edge. Not just clinging but using him as a fucking pillow. Really he should have expected this. Sci was just a nicer, possibly smarter, Edge. When Edge was comfortable he'd do some weird shit in his sleep. Why wouldn't Sci?

I know what you're thinking. Edge, dude, you're a Sans. Just go to sleep.

He'd love to just fall asleep. Remember that whole using him as a pillow thing? Yeah not just his head. Try half his body. Which wouldn't be that bad either if Sci's fucking knee wasn't right against his crotch.

He mumbled in his sleep, giving a small shift. Edge bit his lip as he felt the friction. That really shouldn't feel good. They were the same person.

He shifted again, Edge struggled to not make a sound.

This was going to be a long week.

The clink of glass being set down heavily against wood startled Edge out of his daze.

Three nights of the same thing and he'd gotten no sleep. His usual naps not doing a thing help. They weren't filled with the best images, mostly Sci below him- He should stop thinking about this right now. Not the time or place.

Sci had convinced him to take him out today. Edge had taken him to Grillby's since it was the place least likely for someone to try to slaughter him. And this is not a date, even if it was all going on his tab.

Sci looked at Edge, his eyes weary, "You don't look so good. Do you want to go back to the house?"

"Nah, I'll be fine when I get something in my system."

"Right," He didn't sound convinced.

He took a bite if the burger he'd ordered, an excessive amount of ketchup dripping out.

Edge looked down at his fries then smothered them in mustard.

They ate in relative silence aside from a joke from Sci every so often.

Everything was going well until one of the other usual patrons, Edge didn't remember his name, came up to the bar. He ordered his drink.

"Hey, Sans."

Both Sci and Edge looked over at him.

"Uh, who's yer friend? Didn't even know ya had any. Wow you guys kinda look alike."

Not everyone knew about alternate universes.

"He's uh.. My cousin."

"I'm.. Sci." That's what everyone called him anyway so it worked.

"Oh. Visiting? Heh. Sorry your stuck with this loser. Staying with him and that royal guardsmen must be hell."

People shit talked on Fell and Edge all the time. Of course never in front of Fell.

"I don't know what you're talking about E- Sans has been very-" Edge kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"Wow that foot of yours acting up again? Doc told ya not to walk on it."

Sci glared at him, "Well I'm sorry I wanted to spend time with my _cousin._ " He seemed really unhappy to call Edge that.

"Welp, there's my drink. Hope to see ya around, Cutie. Bye Sans." He gave UF! Grillby the money for his drink and went back to the table with his friends.

"Are you okay?" Sci asked, taking a drink of ketchup.

"Why?"

"You looked ready to kill him for a second there," He stole one of last fries Edge had.

"Get your own," Edge pulled the plate back, "And I didn't."

"You sure about that, _Cous,_ " he ate the fry, his face scrunching a bit, "Eh, keep em' that's too much mustard." He shook his ketchup bottle, before taking another drink from it.

Edge rolled his eyes and finished his beer, "Hey, Grillbz! Bring me another drink!"

Sci lead Edge up the stairs. He'd have taken a shortcut but he wasn't exactly concentrating at the moment.

Seriously it wasn't even four in the afternoon and Edge was drunk.

"Not putting all your weight on me would be nice," Sci grumbled, Edge let out a chuckle.

"Sci, Buddy, ya gotta lighten up a bit, you're startin' ta sound like my bro."

Sci snorted, he really must be gone if he was comparing him with Fell.

"I disagree, if he was there he would have left your drunken ass…"

"Touchy~" He almost sounded like he was purring.

They finally reached the landing, Edge tripped a little over the step.

After getting Edge to his room, Sci practically dropped him on the bed.

"I'll get you some water; with how much you drank you're bound to be dehydrated later."

"Nah, stay here," Edge grabbed Sci's hand and pulled him down.

Sci yelped, his glasses gone askew, "Edge, l-let go of me!"

Edge only responded by wrapping an arm around Sci, before he suddenly kissed him. Sci froze his eyes widening a little. He knew he should stop him, but lets face it nearly everyone knew his feelings for Edge so he was tempted to let the other do whatever he wanted.

Edge flipped their position, breaking the kiss. This gave Sci a moment of clarity, "W-wait, Edge, you're drunk. You'll regret this later."

"Nah," the other simply responded before he leaned down and attacked Sci's neck.

Sci shivered as the kisses became sloppy and wet. His eyelids drifting a bit. When the other's knee was pressed to his groin, he gasped.

Edge chuckled, "Now ya know how it feels~"

Sci's eyelids fluttered a little, as he felt the other rub his groin. Edge continued to leave sloppy kisses along his neck.

"Fuh… Edge…"

Edge suddenly bit into the area.

"God! Fuck!"

Edge grinned before he licked over the mark he made.

"So… good…"

"Really cuz I'm just getting started~" Edge pulled back, leaning into kiss the other again. Sci gave a soft hum as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He felt Edge smirk against his lips, he had no time to react before the other repressed his knee against his crotch and began to rub the area again.

Sci gasped into the kiss, allowing Edge to slip his tongue in. Oh god was his own tongue that long? Sci didn't even bother attempting to dominate the kiss. He let out a soft suppressed moan. Edge pressed further into the kiss and bit his lower lip. Sci arched slightly into the new feeling, pressing himself a little uncomfortably against Edge's knee. _Feels so good._

Sci bucked into the other, he needed more friction. He moaned, feeling Edge's right hand begin to feel up his shirt. Edge pulled back to catch his breath as his fingers found the other's left nipple, tweaking it a bit.

"Fuck…"

Fuck indeed, especially in Edge's drunken state. Neither had shed an article of clothing, aside from their jackets when they first got in the room, and this was still a sight to see:

Sci trying to keep in as many lewd sounds as possible as Edge's hand played with the nipple under his shirt and he pretty much tried to fuck himself against Edge's knee.

Edge really wanted to go for the bit of shown skin from the other's shirt being lifted, but he was just sober enough to remember he wasn't really flexible.

His eyes drifted from the area when he heard the other gasp his name.

"E-edge, fuck, I think we're wearing too much…"

"Why don't ya do someth'n about it then?" Edge smirked.

"Drunk and still as much of a dick," Sci grumbled, a blush flooding his cheeks.

He shoved Edge off of him, the other chuckled, "Geez, don't be such a drag, Bud."

When the pun registered Sci laughed a bit, "Sorry, Chaser, but I'm a bit impatient."

Edge gripped Sci's shirt and pulled him into a quick kiss.

Once they pulled away each made quick work of their clothes. Sci gasped when he was practically thrown back into the bed, a red glow around him. "C-careful!"

"Don't be such a big baby, there was no intention of harm behind it. You're 1 HP is fine," Edge rolled his eyes.

"You're drunk, you don't have complete control over your magic!"

When did he get so whiney? Or was angry the better word? Edge wondered. "Sorry?"

"Just… just don't use your magic this time."

Edge found himself grinning, "This time?"

"Shut up," Sci pulled Edge down into him and into a kiss.

Edge chuckled, he certainly wasn't going to complain about this new side of Sci.

Sci felt himself mellow once their lips connected. He really had no clue why he just snapped like that since he knew Edge was just messing with him.

Maybe this was what Ink tried to warn him about?

His train of thought vanish when he felt Edge's hand wrap around him.

"Sci… Sci. Come on, Buddy. Wake up!"

Sci rolled away from the voice and the hand shaking him, curling against Edge.

"I know you're awake. This is serious."

When Sci refused, he felt something soft against his nose. He shot his hand over his face, keeping his voice low, "Fine... Fine. I'm up."

He sat up, feeling a little disappointed, there was only one reason why he would be here.

"I thought I had a few more days," He blinked, "Did something happen? Is Grillby having some issue with Papyrus?"

The other chuckled, "No. No. Papyrus is fine. It's just… I need to take you home."

"Why?"

"Please, Sci. Trust me," Sci noticed the other's eyes change. He couldn't really described the symbols. The emotion was clear: concern.

"Fine… Can I at least have a few minutes to wake Edge up and say goodbye?" Sci asked.

The other nodded, his hair falling in his face, "Of course."

There was the star of happiness.

"Thanks, Ink."

Ink smiled before taking out his paint brush and painting a dark spot on the floor, "Jump on through when you're ready."

The artist hopped into the puddle. Sci didn't bother trying to figure out how exactly that worked.

Sci reluctantly got off of the bed, he grabbed his clothes from a few hours before and dressed. He crossed the room to grab his coat.

"Was I that bad?"

Sci froze, a blush crawling over his face.

Edge chuckled, "Seriously though, where are you going?"

Sci gripped his coat in his right hand and adjusted his glasses with his left, "Ink was just here. I, uh, I need to to go. Something seems to be wrong."

"Oh and you were just goin to leave?"

"No," Sci turned around seeing Edge was sitting up, blanket on the other side of the bed. Sci bit his lip and looked away, blushing.

"Weirdo," Edge smirked.

Sci frowned, "Says the self-fucker."

"Oo and he comes back with a bone to pick," Edge chuckled.

"And I have a skele-ton more japes to throw back, if you think you can handle them," Sci crossed his arms, eyebrow cocked.

"I think I've handled ya just fine until now."

Sci chuckled, then sighed, "I'd love to continue this but Ink was pretty serious…"

"Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Edge smirked.

"That depends where on you're wanting that kiss because there won't be any sucking," Sci said.

Edge chuckled, "I wasn't leading to that but if you want to~"

Sci let out a playful scoff, "What kind of sinner do you take me for?" He crossed over the room, stepping passed the portal; he sat on the bed leaning in to kiss the other, Edge met him halfway.

Sci smiled as he felt Edge's arms circle him and pull him closer, he let out a soft moan then felt something shove into his back and pulled out of the kiss and glared behind him just in time to see the handle of a large paintbrush disappear into the portal.

Edge sighed, "See you around, Nerd..."

Sci got off the bed and fixed his glasses, "I'll try to convince Ink to let me come back soon," he smiled

He watched Edge smile back before he jumped through, landing outside his own home in Snowdin. Before he could say anything to the artist Ink said, "Give it a few weeks, okay? You'll start feeling like you again and I'll send you back for a bit or I might bring him here."

"Feeling like me?" Sci asked, confused.

"Just try not to get irritated with Papyrus when he asks you a thousand questions about your sleep over in Underfell, okay?" Ink smiled before swiping his paintbrush on the ground and jumping through.

Sci shook his head and took a shortcut to his room, once inside he took off his lab coat and realized he was wearing Edge's clothes. He grinned, there was no way he was getting them back without coming for them.

WOW This has been sitting in my docs for a while unfinished! So I finished it! And am unloading it because I need something to upload! Yay!

And seriously guys please request something or I'm just going to write Sanscest. Not joking. I only have two other stories planned that arean't Sanscest but they both involve Sans and only one of them is going into Incantale.

If no one request anything the next one is going to be Sans x Mystery Character with drunken hate-sex or… Ink x Mystery Character… if one of my RL friends don't spoil either because you have a good chance of knowing.


	5. Intentions Part 1- Mettasans Comedy?

"I have had it!" Mettaton kicked the door in front of him open, marching into the room. He was livid to say the least. His usual flare and elegance replaced with anger and irrationality. Fuck the press.

Sans shifted his chair away from his computer to face the pink wearing superstar, he wore his trademark smirk, "And what do I owe the honor of you being in my room?" His voice oozed sarcasm. He was generally getting real fed up with the superstar, for a number of reasons.

"I want a clear answer! Now!" Mettaton pointed at the shorter man in front of him.

"The sky is clear. Go ask it."

Mettaton gritted his teeth, "I'm not in the mood. I just want to know why you won't let Papy and I be together?!"

Sans' eyes narrow slightly. There was a number of reasons for that. Probably more than the number of jokes he could tell in a month.

He'd said almost all of them really; Mettaton just didn't know when to quit.

Which if Sans liked the guy he would possibly think of letting Mettaton be with Papyrus for that reason alone. But he didn't like him, a reason he'd never stated but was clear to pretty much everyone.

There was another reason though. Sans figured this was the time to say it.

"I don't know your intentions for my brother, Pal. How am I supposed to know you won't fuck him and drop him?" He cringed slightly at the words he used. Something about Papyrus and the word 'fuck' didn't sit lightly with him.

"If that was the case I wouldn't be doing this!"

Well that did make sense. Still Sans wasn't going to stop there. He wouldn't let this creep hurt his brother.

"Alright then, hypothetically speaking, if you went on a date with Pap what would you do with him? Where would you take him? How would you treat him? How would you end off the date?"

Mettaton looked a little shocked at the sudden interrogation, "I..uh.. Well…"

Sans waited patiently, an eyebrow raised.

"Well I suppose I'd take him to dinner and a movie, like a normal date. I-I'd treat him well. And I'd end the date in a very gentlemanly way, maybe just a simple kiss on the cheek."

Sans tilted his head the smirk fading, he was thinking. Mettaton stared at him with hope.

"Prove it."

The words shocked the superstar, he didn't know how to respond at first.

"I...uh...Wha?"

"I'm a man of science," Sans spoke, "So let's test this hypothesis."

"How exactly?" Mettaton's hands rested against the front side pockets of his short shorts, "I mean you won't let me go on one date with him."

"Simple. Just," he thought a moment, thinking of the best way to execute the experiment, "We'll go out on a date." He immediately grimaced at his words.

Mettaton stared at Sans, then started laughing.

"Aha! Thats -haha- your best -ha- joke yet, Comedian! -aha-"

"That wasn't a joke," his words made the superstars laughter cut short. "Look, I just want to make sure you ain't pulling wool over my eyes. I can't think of any other option. It's not like I like the idea. I can think of so many better ways to spend my time. But Pap likes ya. I don't want him hurt. This is the best way to go about this."

Mettaton crossed his arms, "Or you could just let your brother make his own decisions."

The sudden whited out right eye and glowing left blue eye stated that was out of question completely.

After letting out a dramatic sigh, "Fine," said Mettaton.

"All you gotta do is treat me how you'd treat, Pap. Make me feel woo'd or whatever. Do that and I might let you ask Pap out."

"Deal, I suppose. I'll pick you up at 7," Mettaton turned to leave, "Oh and do try to wear something nice, Darling. We will probably be seen by the press."

"I feel woo'd already," Sans smirked.

"Hmph, we haven't started the so called 'date' yet."

"Yeah whatever, wear something normal for a change. Remember I have to be seen with you," Sans turned back to face his computer.

Mettaton grumbled to himself, cursing himself for what he'd gotten himself into.

Ten to seven.

Sans sat at his computer hoping, no praying, that Frisk would reset. Something he never thought he'd want ever want.

He wasn't worried about the possibility that Mettaton had with Papyrus. Because there wasn't one. He wasn't going to let it happen; he was just doing this to get Mettaton to stop.

No. He just really didn't want to do this.

There he was in a semi-decent button up, dress shoes and jeans. Better to dress in way a way the superstar would approve than have him ranting later that he wasn't able to woo him because he did something wrong. That being said Sans was going to try to keep his puns, jokes and sarcasm to himself.

He pulled open the second drawer in his desk and pulled out a packet of ketchup, he split the top then placed it in his mouth, sucking out the contents. The acidicness of the tomato burning his tongue a little, not that he really minded. He tossed the empty packet to the trash bin. It missed. He'd get it later. Maybe.

He stood and grabbed his hoodie from the back of his chair. After pulling it on, he grabbed a few packets for the road. He'd need them.

It was times like this he'd wished he hadn't quit drinking. But that was something he did for Papyrus because it made him happy.

Hearing the sudden knock at the door, Sans put on his best fake smile before leaving his room.

They sat in the dimly lit Italian restaurant that Sans didn't remember the name of. They waited for their orders to arrive. Mettaton had said something about Papyrus loving it when they could go on their date.

A date that may actually happen at this rate. Sans was just waiting for Mettaton to screw something up. Even the slightest thing. That may not actually happen though because the superstar had seemed to have the entire evening planned out.

Mettaton had picked Sans up at seven on the dot. He was even wearing normal clothes. A pink button up with a black tie, white dress pants and white dress shoes. Mettaton gave a forced smile to Sans before escorting him to the limo he always travelled in since everyone came to the surface. Mettaton told the driver where to go then offered Sans a drink in which shorter man obviously declined. The rest of the commute was silent aside from a small conversation about Papyrus. During which time Sans consumed two ketchup packets.

They'd gone out to see a movie, something Mettaton had starred in but Sans couldn't recall the name of. Papyrus would have loved it. Sans consumed another three packets.

After the movie they repeated the same commute process. This time Mettaton just gave Sans a bottle of water, he'd noticed the excessive ketchup consumption. Sans drank very little of the water, instead choosing to finish last two packets of ketchup.

They'd had a table reserved and now here we are again.

The other patrons stared at them, something that really didn't phase either. It was expected, Mettaton was a huge celebrity. A few people even seemed to recognize Sans, mostly just other monsters, but some humans had whispered to each other about "the ambassador's" friend.

The waitress came by and stated that there was a mix up in their orders and that they would have to wait a little longer. She apologized, mostly to Mettaton, offering free drinks in return.

Mettaton asked for another daiquiri while Sans simply asked for a water. The waitress gave him a confused look for a moment.

"Are you sure, Darling? The nice woman is offering anything," Mettaton spoke, puzzled.

Sans really didn't want to break his promise to Papyrus, but he could really use a drink especially since he was out of ketchup. Ketchup. That was made with tomatoes. Eh it couldn't hurt could it?

"Yeah, I'm sure, but, uh, bring me some extra marinara with my order, and put in on the side. "

Mettaton smiled at the waitress, "Then that will be all then, Sweetie. Thank you."

The waitress grinned and nodded excitedly, "Right away, Mr. Mettaton." She went back to get the drinks.

"Are you okay?" Mettaton took a sip of his remaining drink, finishing it, "I don't want to be on this 'date' either but if it's the only way we could come to an impasse about Papy then it's necessary." He pushed his glass to the edge of the table.

"Yeah. 'M fine," Sans sat back in his chair, slouching a little.

"Stick to comedy. Acting looks awful on you, Dearie."

The sharpness off his words startled Sans a little, his hair falling in his face.

The waitress came back with their drinks. She sets them down, "Is there anything else you need?" She smiles at Mettaton.

Mettaton looks Sans, "Sans?"

"Nah."

Mettaton turns his attention to the waitress, "No thank you, Darling."

The waitress nods, lingering a moment before going to the next table.


	6. Intentions Part 2- Mettasans Angst

The blindingly bright sun showed through the window. Sans pulled the blanket up over his face and turned away. When there was more of a shadow than he expected his eyes opened slowly. A bit blurry from sleep he blinked a few times. As his eyes focused he felt his heart and soul stop beating. Laying next to him was Mettaton. Once he registered what the hell was going on he jumped out of bed and found his clothes. He pulled his boxers and jeans on. His head was reeling. A constant barrage of "what the fuck?" entering his mind. How in the fuck did this happen? What the fuck was in that marinara? How much did Mettaton drink?

More and more questions entered his mind and he was just getting even more freaked out. What if Papyrus found out?! Sure he and Mettaton weren't together but Papyrus really liked him. Sans started to feel sick, this was going to crush Papyrus. His actions were going to hurt him. He never wanted to hurt him, only a true monster would do that.

During Sans' inner turmoil Mettaton had started to wake up and he looked around, immediately realizing he wasn't in his own lavish room. He froze when he seen Sans pacing around the room and realized he was lacking all of his clothes. Two things came to mind: the press and Papyrus. What had he done? How in the hell had if happened? Sure he'd drank a little more than he should have when he realized Sans hadn't ordered extra marinara for his food but rather to drink. What if the press found out? Worse what if Papyrus found out? There was no way Sans was going to let him be with him now.

He was spurn from his thoughts when he was suddenly hit with his clothes. Sans had noticed he was awake, "Get dressed and leave before Papyrus realizes you're here. He may be innocent but he's not stupid."

That was a tone that sent shivers down anyone's spine. Mettaton did as he was told without arguing. He got dressed as Sans turned away to give him privacy. Neither of them remembered what had happened and they really didn't want to see anything encase it triggered something. Once Mettaton was dressed, albeit uncomfortable in the messy closed and from the dull pain that ran through his backside. Well he supposed that cleared up who had what role.

As Mettaton reached the door to leave he turned back to Sans, "...Whatever happened wasn't how I planned last night to go… I really wanted to prove to you that I would be good for Papy…" His usual showmanship was gone, he was being serious, speaking straight from his soul, "but I guess this just proves you were right that I shouldn't be with him. I'll stop pursuing him. Thank you for at least giving me a chance to try to show I would be good to him."

Sans glanced at him, "...Let's just not speak of this, alright? As for Pap, I'll think it over. Noone is perfect but right now isn't the best time to be making any decisions like that. Just go before Papyrus knows you're here. It would crush him if he knew what we did."

Mettaton was actually quite shocked by how Sans was handling this. He was expecting more anger than the understanding tone it actually gave him some hope.

He said goodbye and both promised to never speak of what happened the night before.

Once he heard Mettaton leave, his limo had gotten there in record time. He actually decided to wash his sheets, blanket and pillow case from any lingering smell of popstar. To his surprise when he left his room Papyrus still seemed to be asleep despite how early was. Papyrus had always been a morning person.

Everything washed and placed back on his bed Sans looked at his phone to see if he'd gotten messages. He had a few from Undyne and Papyrus wondering where he was and Papyrus had said he was staying with Undyne and Alphys for the night for some early morning training. He would be home around noon to wake Sans up and make him brunch. Seeing how caring his brother was made him hurt in so many ways after what he did.

He laid down and covered himself up before falling asleep.


End file.
